


a good woman goes to war;

by hsrdfeelings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORGAN!, Other, amy pond cares a lot about her husband and i cry a lot about them, anyways this isn't for me so, i don't remember much about this episode sorry for being kinda oc, s07e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsrdfeelings/pseuds/hsrdfeelings
Summary: "this wasn't a song about the doctor. it was a song about her"-something between a good man goes to war and amy's reflections of herself.





	a good woman goes to war;

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't rewatched season07 in ages so i feel like this isn't the best canon-compliant thing i've ever written??? sorry everyone
> 
> (english is not my native language. please don't be rude if you see any grammar mistakes)
> 
> !!! happy birthday morgan !!! you mean the whole world to me and i absolutely love you

when amy woke up, she couldn't understand what happened. every inch of her body was hurt, and she was sure there were some broken bones in her wrist. her jeans was ripped off in some parts and so was her leather jacket - she wasn't even sure this could still be a leather jacket. 

by her side, she could feel bodies - sweaty bodies, and even corpses - and even if everything was dark, she could still see river song's diary, left open and with some pages painted red. blood. river's blood. 

with that realization, there was nothing she could do but stand up - or try to. her legs were still hurting, but she had to at least try. rory wasn't nowhere she could see, and neither was the doctor, but she was still here, and she had to do something, for all the times they sacrificed their lifes for hers. for her husband, the love of her life. for her raggedy man, the man she waited all her life and couldn't let go now. and for her daughter, the one she fought for with so much passion. the reason she was still fighting for, she knew it.

the song was still playing in her head, something about the doctor's time and war. the clock was still going on, a tic-toc screaming in her mind, a never ending song. 

about what happens when a good man goes to war. 

her hips, still hurting, was the least she could do right now. she walked, with her legs trembling, in a path she didn't know from her memories; but remembered in her feelings. although the place was full of woods, the blue box was nowhere to be seen right now, and she needed a weapon. not exactly a gun, but something she could fight with. there was mechanics in every inch she could see, and she even stepped on a cyberman's head, but yet, she couldn't see any gun or weapon nearby. 

"what the hell happened here?" she whispered to no one in particular, passing a hand by her red-haired fringe. 

she remembered a war, and the doctor was still running somewhere. she remembered that woman - the one nobody could seem to remember her name - and the cyberman. she remembered rory, her rory, fighting with jane and strax. 

but where the hell were everybody right now? were they missing? had the woman had something to do with it? or worse, were they dead?

sometimes, amy regretted everything. regretted asking for an angel, and meeting a doctor. regretted bringing rory with her, putting his life in danger too. regretted having a daughter. regretted being her, and regretted not committing suicide when she heard for the millionth time that her raggedy man wasn't going for her. but that wasn't one of that times, now, everything she could feel and think was about her people and especially rory.

she didn't knew how her song would end, but she was sure it wasn't in a dark place and without the ones she loved. this wasn't her war; but she wouldn't step back and see everyone fighting. 

this wasn't the doctor's tic-toc song. this was about a good woman going to war.


End file.
